


Unexpected Attraction

by memorywolf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond has an emergency patient that he has to deal with and he can’t pick up his kids. Lindir, their nursery school teacher, offers to take care of them until he’s done. Lindir never expected Elrond to be such a hunk of a doctor and Elrond never expected Lindir to be such an adorable teacher.<br/>Elrondir Week Day 3: Modern!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> picture and a ficlet because human frailty is slowing me down.  
> Elrondir Week Day 3: Modern!AU

“Ah, you must be Mr.Peredhel!” Lindir smiles brightly at the tired man standing in front of his doorway. 

“Yes, and you must be Lindir. I’m terribly sorry for making you take care of my kids after hours.” Elrond smiled apologetically at the young man who only waved his apologies away. 

“Nonsense, it was my pleasure to help. Come in, they’ve fallen asleep.” Lindir steps aside and gestures inside his house. He walks ahead, leading to the living room where the twins and Arwen had fallen asleep in various positions on the couch. 

Elrond eyes the adorable young man in front of him. His children had told him countless stories about their favourite nursery teacher, Elrond just never thought he was so attractive. He wonders if it would be appropriate to invite him out to dinner. 

“I’ll take Arwen and you get the twins?” Between the two of them, they manage to take the three children to Elrond’s car and strapped in. 

“Thank you again, for taking care of them.” They now stood outside Elrond’s car, both seeming reluctant to part. 

“Again, it is no problem Mr.Peredhel.” Lindir smiles kindly. 

“Elrond, call me Elrond.” He smiles and offers a hand to shake. 

Lindir blushes as he sticks his own hand out to shake, “Elrond then.” 

“Would you be interested to go out to dinner with me?” Elrond asks, their hands still clasped together. 

Lindir bites his lips trying to hide the smile that’s spreading across his face, “Yes I would.” He answers, eyes leaving the bright grays of Elrond’s towards their hands. 

Elrond grins, he brings their still clasped hands up to his lips and gives the back of Lindir’s hand a kiss, looking up to see the adorable blush on Lindir’s cheeks. “Goodnight then.” 

“G-good night.” Lindir isn’t surprised he stuttered, a gorgeous man had just asked him out on a date and kissed his hand, he was surprised he hadn’t swooned. 

They reluctantly released each other’s hands and waved their goodbyes. Both had longing in their eyes, and it was good that it was so because the promise of more had both of them rolling in their sleep dreaming of the other in the dark of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are much appreciated!  
> my tumblr: http://petalsofelrondir.tumblr.com/


End file.
